Going Crazy
by Lynariae
Summary: ". Alors qu'il poussait le portail de son jardin, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et s'empressa de le sortir pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir : Je suis désolé Hyunnie, j'ai encore eu un empêchement. Comme tu es en vacances, ça te dirait de venir passe une semaine chez moi ? . " - BangDae -


Il regarda une fois de plus son téléphone. YongGuk avait plus de quarante-cinq minutes de retard et il ne lui avait pas envoyé de sms pour le prévenir ou pour s'excuser. DaeHyun soupira et baissa la tête : c'était la troisième fois depuis deux semaines qu'il lui posait un lapin. Quel petit-ami faisait ça ? Il se leva du banc où il s'était installé pour l'attendre et prit le chemin de la maison familiale. A dix-neuf ans, il vivait toujours chez ses parents à Busan. Son petit-ami, Bang YongGuk, vivait dans un appartement à Séoul et allait bientôt avait vingt-trois ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à un ami en commun quelques mois plus tôt et s'étaient rapidement plut. Le plus vieux venait souvent le week-end pour le voir et ils avaient finalement fini par développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Cela faisait donc cinq mois qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble et qu'ils se débrouillaient pour se voir une fois par semaine. Les parents de DaeHyun étaient au courant pour cette relation, mais n'étaient pas contre, et leur fils était déjà allé à Séoul pour rejoindre son petit-ami. Seulement, YongGuk n'était pas venu le week-end dernier, ni l Mercredi comme il lui avait promis et encore moins aujourd'hui. Le plus jeune concevait qu'il devait avoir des choses à faire mais, un sms ne coutait rien. Alors qu'il poussait le portail de son jardin, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et s'empressa de le sortir pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir : « _Je suis désolé Hyunnie, j'ai encore eu un empêchement. Comme tu es en vacances, ça te dirait de venir passe une semaine chez moi ?_ ». DaeHyun fixa son téléphone quelques instants sans bouger puis entra dans sa maison. Trouvant sa mère dans la cuisine, il la salua et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller à Séoul la semaine suivante pour y retrouver YongGuk. Après une minute de réflexion, sa mère lui sourit et accepta. Il la remercia activement et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur la banquette devant sa fenêtre et composa le numéro de son ainé avant de coller son portable à son oreille. Après trois sonneries, une voix se fit entendre. Une voix qui lui avait tellement manqué. Un sourire niais pris place sur son visage, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir longtemps.

- Yeoboseyo ?

- YongGuk ? C'est DaeHyun.

- Je sais que c'est toi Hyunnie, ton nom s'affiche quand tu m'appelles.

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

Alors que le plus jeune entendit le rire de son petit-ami à travers le téléphone, il fit la moue.

- Je peux raccrocher si tu veux !

- Mais non Dae', boude pas. Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir put venir ces derniers temps mais, avec le boulot c'est plus dur.

- Hmm .. Pas grave.

- Tu peux venir toi ?

- C'est pour ça que je t'appelle, ma mère est d'accord donc, je pensais prendre le train demain.

- Demain ? C'est cool. J'ai hâte de te voir.

- Moi aussi ..

- Je dois y aller. A demain Hyunnie.

- A demain. Je t'ai ..

DaeHyun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit le bip répétitif signifiant que son interlocuteur avait raccroché. N'aurait-il pas put lui laisser le temps de lui dire « je t'aime » ? Souhaitant se changer les idées, il brancha son iPod à sa station d'accueil et mit une chanson plutôt joyeuse. Il attrapa sa valise sous son lit et entreprit de la remplir pour la semaine qui allait suivre. Il avait hâte de revoir son sourire et ses yeux pétillants, entendre sa voix grave dire son prénom, sentir sa main dans la sienne et se sentir en sécurité contre son torse chaud. Il secoua la tête, se remettant les idées en place.

Il était vingt heures passé quand sa mère l'appela pour manger. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et les deux frères animaient le repas en se disputant gentiment. Ils étaient très proches tous les deux et une grande complicité les liait. Le frère de DaeHyun, de trois ans son ainé, en voulait à YongGuk de lui avoir prit son petit-frère mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux quand son frère était heureux. Et puis, si ce YongGuk prenait soin de lui, tout allait bien. Non ? Après le repas, ils se posèrent en famille devant un bon film puis chacun parti se coucher. DaeHyun s'allongea sur le dos et regarda les étoiles phosphorescentes qu'il avait collées au plafond avec son frère quand ils étaient plus petits. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Il faisait déjà bien jour quand DaeHyun émergea de son sommeil. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et se frotta doucement les yeux. Le jeune homme regarda ensuite son réveil qui affichait en heure digital dix heures trente-sept. Il lui restait donc un peu moins de deux heures et demi pour se préparer, ayant décidé de prendre le KXT de treize heure. Il se leva finalement de bonne humeur, pensant que d'ici cinq heures il retrouverait YongGuk. Il prit un jean noir et un tee-shirt blanc dans son armoire avant de partir prendre une douche il en ressortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard et retourna dans sa chambre où il fit un sac avec des choses à garder à porté de main dans le train – comme son iPod, une bouteille d'eau et de quoi grignoter. Il en profita également pour faire ne dernière vérification de sa valise et amena les deux à côté de la porte d'entrée avec l'une de ses casquettes – une jaune et noir. Ensuite, DaeHyun aida sa mère à préparer le repas, un bon bibimbap pour chaque membre de la famille, et ils se mirent à table sur le coup de midi. Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, il enfila sas basket blanches, fit un câlin à ses parents et monta dans la voiture de son frère après avoir mis les bagages dans le coffre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il fit une accolade à son frère pour lui dire au revoir, prit sa valise ainsi que son sac et entra dans la gare. DaeHyun acheta directement son billet de train et put monter dedans tout de suite, ce dernier étant déjà en gare. Le jeune mit sa valise à l'emplacement approprié et s'assit à sa place. Il mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se détendit. Le trajet devait durer dans les deux heures environ en trajet direct, il n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire pour un éventuel changement. Il regarda le paysage défiler à grande vitesse une fois que son train avait démarré et accéléré. Il lui tardait de pouvoir prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras et de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. YongGuk lui manquait, c'était un fait, mais il pourrait bientôt combler ce manque. Deux semaines, c'était long mais encore plus loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas être dépendant de quelqu'un mais, après réflexion, il l'était depuis le premier jour. Bang YongGuk était devenu indispensable pour lui. Un petit soupire lui échappa à cette pensée mais un sourire ne pouvait s'empêcher de fleurir sur son visage dès que le nom « YongGuk » s'imposait à son esprit.

Sur le quai de la gare de Séoul, il cherchait son petit ami des yeux. Il devait cependant se rendre à l'évidence : YongGuk n'était pas venu le chercher.

- DaeHyun ?

Le jeune homme se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et fit face à HimChan, l'ami commun qui lui avait fait rencontrer son actuelle source de bonheur. Il enlaça son ami :

- Coucou Channie, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ais pas vu.

- Deux mois DaeHyun, ce n'est pas tant que ça.

Alors que le surnommé Channie rigolait, la mine du plus jeune se renfrogna.

- Dis le de suite si tu n'es pas content de me voir.

- Mais si Dae', je suis heureux de te voir. Puis, je ne pourrais pas t'abandonner là sinon j'en connais un qui me ferait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- En parlant de lui, pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

- Il débauchait au moment où ton train arrivait, donc il n'aurait pas été à l'heure. Vous vous retrouverez à son appartement.

- Allons-y alors !

Le plus vieux rigola devant l'empressement de DaeHyun, prit la valise de ce dernier et l'amena à sa voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de YongGuk se fit dans les rires et les blagues. Heureux de se retrouver, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. A peine garé, DaeHyun descendit en vitesse de la voiture, récupéra sa valise et son sac –qu'il mit sur son dos- avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble, HimChan le suivant. Ils montèrent les deux étages à pied, l'ascenseur étant en passe, en rigolant devant la difficulté à monter une grosse valise et ils finirent par s'arrêter devant l'appartement recherché. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit sur YongGuk qui dit :

- Je reconnaitrais ton rire entre mille Hyunnie. Je suis vraiment content de te voir.

Il posa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa tendrement puis sourit contre ses lèvres quand les bras du plus jeune encerclèrent son propre cou.

- Eh oh les gars, je suis là ! Donc les mamours, c'est plus tard !

- Vivement que tu te trouves un mec HimChan, soupira l'ainé en se reculant du visage de son petit-ami.

- Tu ne me le fait pas dire. D'ailleurs, j'ai un très sexy danseur en ligne de mire.

- Beh, va le voir et laisse moi retrouver mon petit-ami comme il se doit.

- Ah la la , aucune reconnaissance, soupira HimChan en s'éloignant avec tout de même un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci d'avoir récupéré DaeHyun à la gare ! lança le plus vieux.

- Pas de quoi, répondit HimChan avant de disparaitre dans la cage d'escalier en faisant un signe de la main, toujours de dos.

YongGuk sourit et fit entrer son cadet dans son humble demeure et se chargea de la valise qu'il posa dans le salon, pendant que DaeHyun avait enlevé son sac de ses épaules et l'avait posé au sol. L'ainé enlaça ensuite DaeHyun, collant son torse à son dos et posant ses mains sur son ventre. Il murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Tu m'as manqué Hyunnie.

Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de son copain et y déposa un baiser. YongGuk sourit en voyant le jeune frissonner.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Gukkie.

Le sourire sur le visage de ce dernier s'agrandit alors qu'il faisait se retourner le jeune homme dans ses bras. L'éclat dans les yeux du plus vieux présageait facilement de la suite de l'après-midi mais, avant qu'il ne puisse mettre son plan à exécution, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il lâcha le plus jeune à regret et lu le sms qu'il venait de recevoir. Une lueur inquiète passa sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé DaeHyun, je dois y aller. Installes-toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il laissa en plan le plus jeune et quitta l'appartement. DaeHyun était dérouté du comportement de son petit-ami et un soupire à fendre l'âme lui échappa. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et il vit YongGuk dans les bras d'un autre homme dont il ne pouvait voir le visage.

- Ok .. Tu me fais quoi Guk ? ..

Ne souhaitant pas voir plus longtemps cette image, il prit son sac ainsi que sa valise et les amena dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux. Il y posa dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit alors qu'il envoyait un sms à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé chez YongGuk. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver et il put y lire : « Passe une bonne semaine mon chérie et pas de bêtises ! ~ ». Il sourit en se disant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une mère si ouverte d'esprit et s'excusa mentalement car, connaissant YongGuk, ce genre de bêtises se dérouleraient probablement. Il échappa un nouveau soupire en se rappelant que peu avant, YongGuk l'avait laissé en plan pour aller voir quelqu'un, un autre homme. Il lui demanderait des explications dès son retour et il saurait qu'il s'est monté la tête inutilement.

Il avait dut s'endormir car, quand il revint à lui, les rayons de la lune filtraient par la fenêtre. Il s'assit et constata que YongGuk était endormi à ses côtés. Ainsi, il ressemblait à un enfant inoffensif et DaeHyun sourit inconsciemment. Il se rallongea et plongea à nouveau dans le monde des rêves

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il trouva la place à côté de lui vide et froide. YongGuk avait dut se lever il ya quelques temps déjà. Le jeune homme s'assit et s'étira en baillant. Regardant la place vide, il soupira.

- Est-ce qu'on passera plus de cinq minutes ensemble ? ..

DaeHyun se leva et constata qu'il était toujours vêtu de ses habits de la veille, s'étant endormi ainsi. Il en prit des propres dans sa valise et alla prendre une douche. Une fois propre, il alla dans la cuisine et trouva sur la table une assiette avec quelques pancakes dedans et un mot où il était écrit « _Coucou Hyunnie. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé hier quand je suis rentré car tu dormais profondément. Désolé d'être rentré tard et désolé de ne pas être là ce matin mais, je débauche à 12h45 donc attend moi pour manger. Enfin, si ton estomac le permet. A toute ~ ». _Après lecture, DaeHyun esquissa un sourire puis dévora ses pancakes, après tout, il n'avait pas mangé la veille au soir. En regardant l'horloge de la cuisine, il constata qu'il n'était que neuf heures quarante-cinq. Il lui restait donc trois heures avant que son petit-ami ne rentre à l'appartement, il pouvait donc en profiter. Il fit la vaisselle, l'essuya et la rangea avant de quitter l'appartement en fermant la porte à clé avec le double que lui avait donné YongGuk quand il était venu à Séoul il y a deux mois. Il quitta rapidement l'immeuble et commença à marcher un peu au hasard mais tout en faisant attention au chemin qu'il prenait – se n'était vraiment pas le moment de se perdre. Il finit par arriver dans un parc d'où émanait une musique entrainante. Suivant ce son, DaeHyun se retrouva à regarder un jeune homme danser. Il devait être plus jeune que lui – et plus petit – mais il dansait avec une telle énergie que c'en était incroyable. Il se dégageait de lui en cet instant un sentiment que DaeHyun n'arrivait pas à saisir mais, il était émerveillé par le danseur. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par remarquer que quelqu'un l'observait et il s'arrêta.

- Oh, je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu, s'excusa l'aîné. J'ai entendu de la musique et je suis venu voir.

- Ne t'excuse pas, après tout, nous sommes dans un lieu public.

Le jeune homme face à lui souriait d'un air doux et DaeHyun répondu à ce sourire.

- En tout cas, tu es très doué !

- Merci ~

- J'ai le droit de te demander ton nom ?

L'inconnu échappa un rire et répondit :

- Je m'appelle Moon JongUp. Et toi ?

- Jung DaeHyun.

- JongUp ! Désolé du retard ! Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Devant eux venait d'arriver un HimChan totalement essoufflé qui avait dut arriver en courant.

- Bonjour HimChan, je vais bien et toi ? Bref, DaeHyun soupira, j'ai écouté de la musique et je suis venu. Vous vous connaissez ?

- HimChan est un ami depuis quelques semaines.

HimChan sourit à JongUp et DaeHyun comprit le sens des paroles de son ami la veille. « J'ai un très sexy danseur en ligne de mire », pour le coup, il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas menti.

- Tu n'es pas avec YongGuk ?

- J'aurais bien voulut mais il travaille.

- Ah mince. T'inquiète pas, tu le retrouveras comme il se doit ton copain.

- HimChan, on n'est pas tous toi et on n'est pas tous accro au sexe.

- Tss.

Pendant leur dialogue, JongUp les observait en souriant puis rigola à la dernière réplique de DaeHyun.

- Je dois m'inquiéter pour moi ? Non parce que HimChan n'est pas vraiment discret dans son plan drague donc ..

- Toujours aussi doué HimChan ?

Le ton taquin de son ami sembla irriter ce dernier puisqu'il soupira et dit simplement :

- Quand je rencontre quelqu'un qui m'intéresse, tu sais pourtant que je ne tourne pas autour du pot.

- Je sais bien hyung. Bon, je vais vous laisser alors. A une prochaine fois HimChan et, j'espère faire plus ample connaisse avec toi une autre fois JongUp !

Il s'éloigna après leur avoir sourit. Bon, maintenant, il savait qui HimChan apprécié et ce JongUp semblait un type bien. Peut-être que HimChan aura enfin une histoire sérieuse ! Regardant l'heure sur son téléphone, DaeHyun se rendit compte qu'il avait un sms et qu'il était déjà midi cinquante-sept.

- Merde !

Sans regarder le sms, il s'empressa de retourner à l'appartement et entra sans frapper – après tout, c'était chez lui aussi pour la semaine. Il enleva ses chaussures et rejoignit le salon où il trouva YongGuk assit sur le canapé son téléphone portable à la main.

- Désolé Gukkie, je me promenais et je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

A ces mots, l'ainé se leva et le rejoignit en quelques enjambés.

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi de ne pas te voir à la maison et de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Tu aurais put te perdre ou encore te faire draguer par un autre mec.

- Ce serait quoi le pire pour toi ?

DaeHyun dit cela sur un air taquin et YongGuk soupira.

- Babo. M'enfin bon, bonjour quand même.

Après ces quelques mots, il se pencha en avant et embrassa chastement son petit-ami puis alla à la cuisine.

- Tu veux manger quoi ?

Le plus jeune le suivit.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Ramyun instantanés ?

- Ca ne m'étonne même pas. (son rire s'éleva dans la pièce puis il reprit) Mais oui, ça me va.

YongGuk commença donc la préparation –au combien difficile- du repas pendant que DaeHyun le regardait, assit sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

- Hyung ?

L'appelé stoppa son geste –soit remplir la bouilloire- et se tourna vers son cadet.

- Ok, tu ne m'appelles jamais comme ça sauf quand quelque chose te dérange. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Arrête de lire en moi .. M'enfin bref. Hier .. Tu es allé voir qui pour me laisser en plan comme ça ?

- Hier ? Ah .. Le sms ? Un truc en rapport avec le boulot. Désolé Hyunnie. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non .. Bien sur que non.

DaeHyun laissa délibérément dans un coin dans sa tête le fait que YongGuk avait enlacé un autre homme et se dit que peut-être, il avait imaginé cela –aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre.

- YongGuk ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai ..

Le téléphone de l'ainé surprit le plus jeune qui ne finit pas son mot. YongGuk regarda l'appelant, fronça les sourcils et quitta la pièce pour répondre. DaeHyun le suivit du regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il changeait de pièce. « Aucun secret entre eux », ce n'est pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ? Il soupira et se leva, continuant la préparation du repas qu'avait abandonné le plus vieux.

Quand l'ainé le retrouva un quart d'heure plus tard, DaeHyun ne lui demanda même pas qui c'était, s'attendant déjà à ce que son petit-ami lui réponde : « c'était en rapport avec le boulot ». Ils mangèrent finalement dans une bonne humeur légère.

Cinq jours étaient passé depuis son arrivée à Séoul et il en restait donc deux à DaeHyun –en plus d'aujourd'hui. Tout au long de ces journées, YongGuk recevait des appels ou des sms et finissait souvent par s'absenter, laissant DaeHyun seul. Ce dernier, passablement énervé, trainé de plus en plus avec JongUp dans ses moments pour se calmer les nerfs puis, il appréciait vraiment la compagnie de ce jeune aux cheveux roses. Cependant, un jour où ils étaient sur le canapé devant un film et que DaeHyun était installé aux creux de ses bras, son téléphone sonna une énième fois. Le visage de YongGuk devient énormément inquiet et il délogea rapidement le cadet pour se lever.

- Bon merde YongGuk ! Tu me fais quoi sérieux ? Depuis le début de la semaine tu n'as pas passé cinq minutes avec moi à cause de tes foutus sms et tes foutus appels. Et ne me dis pas que c'est le boulot parce que je ne te crois plus. Je sais que je peux être naïf mais quand même. C'est quoi la vérité ? Tu me trompes avec quelqu'un d'autre et tu n'oses pas me le dire ? Ca expliquerait que tu ne m'as pas touché depuis que je suis arrivé alors que tu es le premier à vouloir plus. Puis, cela expliquerait pourquoi il y a toujours cet homme que tu enlace devant l'immeuble et que tu ne me laisses jamais finir ma phrase quand j'essaie de te dire « je t'aime ». Explique-moi bordel ! Si tu veux rompre, dis-le clairement ! Mais, j'en ai marre de cette situation !

Le plus vieux sembla surprit devant ce discours puis baissa les yeux et quitta l'appartement sur un simple « désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller ». DaeHyun le regarda partir éberlué. Alors, c'était ça ? Il avait vu juste avec cette histoire de liaison ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il se retrouvé confronté à la réalité : son petit-ami le trompait. Il essuya rageusement ses yeux et appela JongUp, lui disant simplement qu'il avait besoin de le voir rapidement et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un bar près du parc de leur rencontre.

Quand JongUp rejoignit son ami, ce dernier en était déjà à son deuxième verre. Le plus jeune s'assit et DaeHyun lui dit simplement :

- Je crois qu'il me trompe ..

Après cette phrase, il remarqua que son ami n'était pas seul mais qu'il tenait la main de HimChan.

- Oh .. Félicitation pour vous.

- Merci DaeHyun, souri doucement HimChan. Mais, tu veux bien expliquer pourquoi tu dis ça ? YongGuk, te tromper ? Impossible.

Alors qu'ils s'installèrent à une table tous les trois, DaeHyun délaissant le comptoir, il leur raconta toute l'histoire : les appels et les messages, les absences et même sa crise juste avant.

- Il s'est juste excusé et est parti. Je comptais si peu finalement à ses yeux ? ..

- Ne dire pas de conclusions hâtives Dae'. Je connais YongGuk, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de faire ce genre de choses. Tu sais bien qu'il est fidèle.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser hyung ..

- Je suis désolé, tout est ma faute.

DaeHyun se retourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix et son regard tomba sur un jeune homme avec une casquette et des lunettes de soleil. Il était près à parier que c'était l'homme devant l'immeuble quand il remarqua YongGuk à ses côtés qui lui tenait la main. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ainsi ? Venaient-ils officialiser leur relation et que YongGuk allait rompre ?

- Arrête de penser Hyunnie ..

DaeHyun releva les yeux vers son petit-ami et l'interrogea du regard.

- Alors explique-moi ..

Les deux arrivants s'assirent et l'homme à la casquette prit la parole.

- J'ai beaucoup réquisitionné YongGuk depuis deux/trois semaines car j'avais énormément besoin de lui. Il est mon plus important soutient depuis de nombreuses années et je n'avais que vers lui pour me tourner ainsi que ma sœur, mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter cette dernière. Il y a quelques mois, on m'a diagnostiqué un problème au foie et dernièrement, les rendez-vous à l'hôpital se sont multipliés. C'est un lieu dont j'ai horreur donc, j'ai toujours supplié YongGuk de m'accompagner. Mon problème s'est amplifié et il se trouve que j'ai besoin d'une greffe et que YongGuk est le seul donneur compatible avec ma sœur.

- Le seul donneur compatible ?

- Oui.

Le jeune homme enleva casquette et lunettes et DaeHyun écarquilla les yeux.

- Je suis Bang YongNam, le frère jumeau de ton petit-ami. La sœur en question et en fait notre sœur et elle s'appelle Natasha. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir poussé à penser cela de mon frère mais je .. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant car je voulais te rencontrer dans de meilleures conditions. Mon frère m'a tellement dit du bien de toi que, je voulais être en forme pour te rencontrer.

- Mais .. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un jumeau.

- Car je le lui avais demandé. Je ne voulais pas que tu veuilles me rencontrer alors que j'allais vraiment mal.

- Waou .. Ca fait beaucoup de choses là .. Donc .. Je me suis monté la tête tout seul comme en idiot, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! Je connais mon meilleur ami, il ..

- HimChan, ferme la, l'interrompit YongGuk. Je suis vraiment désolé DaeHyun que tu en sois venu à douter de moi. L'excuse du travail était vraiment nul en plus ..

DaeHyun se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions alors que son petit-ami le regardait avec anxiété. Allait-il lui pardonner ? Ils en parleraient le soir même. Ils changèrent de sujet et DaeHyun fit plus ample connaissances avec YongNam.

Le retour à l'appartement se fit dans le plus grand silence et, ce n'est qu'une fois assit face à face sur le canapé que DaeHyun ouvrit la bouche.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir douté de toi ..

- Ne t'excuse pas ! Tout est de ma faute. Dans les mêmes conditions, j'aurais probablement douté aussi, donc, je ne t'en veux pas. J'espère juste que tu ne m'en veux pas non plus ..

- Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir alors que je sais que je me suis monté la tête tout seul.

- DaeHyun ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime. Je sais, c'est un exploit et c'est la première fois que je te le dis mais, je suis sincère. Je t'aime énormément et, jamais je ne te voudrais du mal. Jamais.

DaeHyun sourit à ses mots, touché par la déclaration de YongGuk. Ces mots lui faisaient d'autant plus plaisir qu'il savait que son petit-ami avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer de tels sentiments.

- Je t'aime aussi Gukkie.

- Désolé de t'avoir interrompu chaque fois avant mais, je n'aimais pas que tu me le dises alors que je te mentais. Mais crois-moi, je rêvais de les entendre.

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre puis, YongGuk dit avec un air espiègle :

- Tu ne veux pas rester une semaine de plus ? On a du temps à rattraper.

La semaine promettait d'être fatigante mais, ô combien plaisante. DaeHyun ne répondit que par un sourire en coin et fondit sur les lèvres de la personne qu'il aimait.


End file.
